In the Mood for Love
by CaPe
Summary: Sendoh x OC x Rukawa fic... set in the Rukawa's 2nd year & Sendoh's 3rd year... abt how they fell in love with two girls they never thought they would be in love with. Reviews pls ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk DOES NOT belongs to me!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt to write a Slam Dunk Fic. This fic is a Birthday fic for Bel-chan, my new 'employed' beta reader. . . Happy Birthday Bel-chan By the way, all reviews and flames are welcome!!! ^_^!!!  
  
/ Indicates Yukiko's thoughts / // Indicates Akira's thoughts // /// Indicates Belle's thoughts/// *Indicates Rukawa's thoughts* ******************** Character Introduction:  
  
Name Age  
  
Shiroyama Belle 17  
  
Sendoh Yukiko 17  
  
Rukawa Kaede 17  
  
Sendoh Akira 18  
  
*********************  
  
In the mood for love-Chapter 1  
  
Tokyo International Airport  
  
'We are finally back,' said Belle, who had just returned to Japan after leaving 14 years ago. Ever since she knew that she is a Japanese, she has always wanted to return to Japan, her homeland. 'Otou-san, which school am I going to?'  
  
'Shohoku High School, in Kanagawa, my alma mater. You'll be starting school next Monday.'  
  
'So fast?! Next Monday is in 3 days time. I won't be able to go sightseeing.'  
  
'Don't worry. You have enough time during the holidays to go sightseeing all you want.'  
  
****************  
  
'Akira! Wake up or you'll be late for your match!!!' Yukiko shouted and screamed while pounding on Akira's bedroom door. Inside, Akira slowly stirred and jammed his pillow over his ears. After a few minutes, he finally got fed up with Yukiko's screaming, and he got out of bed drowsily.  
  
'Stop shouting, Yukiko. At this rate you'll be a shrew in no time and trust me, no one will want to marry you,'Akira said, opening the door. Yukiko blushed as she saw Akira come out topless. / Stop blushing. Akira will laugh at you. / Akira yawned, then remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. // Never mind. There aren't any outsiders around. //  
  
'Yukiko-chan, is my breakfast ready yet?'  
  
Yukiko nodded, 'It's on the dining table. I've packed all the necessities for your match in your bag. The lemon slices are in a lunch box at the top left pocket of your bag. I have to go to school for my basketball practice now. Ganbatte Akira!'  
  
'How many times must I remind you to call me Onii-san and not Akira?'  
  
'Iie. I like calling you Akira.'  
  
'Onii-san.'  
  
'No, Akira.'  
  
'Onii-san.'  
  
'Akira. Or I won't make you breakfast anymore.'  
  
'Fine. Call me Akira. But only at home, you hear me, imouto?'  
  
'Quit talking or you'll be late for your match!' Yukiko pushed him out the door.  
  
********************* 'Belle, I think I'll bring you to Shohoku today so as to let you get used to the school,' her dad said.  
  
'Whatever for? Otou-san, I really want to go sightseeing. Besides, how complicated can a school be? I'll get used to it when school starts,' Belle replied.  
  
'I can't believe it. You don't want to visit my alma mater with me,' Belle's father said in a sad voice.  
  
'Don't whine. You know it doesn't work on me. You are too old for whining,' Belle rolled her eyes.  
  
'I still remember how you would ask me to take you to visit my alma mater when you were young. But now that you're old enough to take care of yourself, you don't want me anymore, do you?" Her father pretended to look devastated.  
  
'Stop whining, Otou-san. Alright, I'll go to Shohoku with you. But only for half the day.'  
  
'That's my daughter! Let's go!'  
  
*****************  
  
'YUKIKO! YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!' screamed the coach.  
  
'I'm sorry, Coach. I had some personal problems to handle at home,' Yukiko said, apologetically.  
  
'This had better be the last time that you are late,' the coach said. 'You will run ten rounds around the school and clean the basketball courts after practice as a punishment.'  
  
'Hai,' Yukiko said, putting her bag on the floor and starting her run. / It's all Akira's fault. If he didn't take so long to wake up, then I wouldn't have been late for my basketball training. I had better speed up or else coach is going to ask me to run a few more rounds. / Hence, Yukiko's run became a sprint instead.  
  
Meanwhile, Belle was walking across the field, making her way to the office. Her father had already reached the office. /// Curse the Sun.Why do I have to be here? I'm in no mood to visit my future school. ///  
  
CRASH!   
  
'Are you alright?' Yukiko asked, looking at Belle, who was sitting on the ground.  
  
'I'm still alive and kicking. Just help me up, please,' Belle answered, stretching out her hand to Yukiko, who took it and helped her up.  
  
'Who are you? You don't belong to the school,' Yukiko said.  
  
'Not yet, but soon I will. I just came back from America and I'll be starting school here on Monday.'  
  
'So you're a new student! Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sendoh Yukiko. Nice to meet you.'  
  
'I'm Shiroyama Belle. Nice to meet you too.'  
  
'Are you a Japanese?'  
  
'Yes, 100% pure Japanese.'  
  
'But why do you have an English name instead of a Japanese?'  
  
'Well, when I was born, both my parents were leaving for America. They did not expect us to be back for a long time. By giving me an English name, it was easier for my teachers in America to address me.'  
  
'I see. Which class will you be going to?'  
  
'I don't know yet. What about you? What class are you from?'  
  
'Me? I'm from 2/5.'  
  
'YUKIKO! WHAT?! ARE YOU SKIVING? YOU CAN RUN AN EXTRA TWO ROUNDS!'  
  
'That's my coach. I got to go for my training now. See you!'  
  
'Okay. Bye.' Belle said, waving good-bye to Yukiko who had already sprinted off. /// She sure can run. If only I could run as fast as her. Then, I would be able to join the basketball team. /// Belle sighed and walked off to join her father.  
  
******************** (Monday)  
  
'Belle-chan,' Yukiko said, as she saw Belle walking towards the office. Belle turned and flashed a brilliant smile at Yukiko.  
  
'Ohayo, Yukiko-chan!' Belle replied.  
  
'Ohayo. You want me to show you around? There's still half an hour before school starts.'  
  
'That would be great.'  
  
'Let's go then.' Yukiko brought Belle to the canteen, then to the different levels of classrooms, and then to the basketball court before returning to the office. 'That's about all there is to Shohoku.'  
  
'Yukiko-chan, what activities does the school offer?'  
  
'We have a lot. We have baseball, basketball, swimming, track and field, Art Club, Symphonic Band, Computer Club, etc. What do you want to join?'  
  
'I love sports, especially basketball but I'm not the sporty kind of person. So I have no idea.'  
  
'Since you love basketball, why don't you apply to be the manager of our female basketball team?'  
  
'Good idea. I'll do just that. By the way, Yukiko-chan what did you join?'  
  
'Basketball and I love it, even though my coach is a sadistic monster. Belle-chan, you must specify that you want to be the manager of the female basketball team, or you will not get in. The male side has 2 managers already. It's time for the girls to have one. We're becoming terribly disorganized.'  
  
Ring~ring~ring  
  
'Lessons are starting soon. Bye Belle-chan. See you later. Remember, I'm in 2/5' Yukiko said, running back to her class.  
  
'You must be Miss Shiroyama.' Belle turned. Standing behind her was a middle-aged female teacher.  
  
'Hai, sensei.'  
  
'Miss Shiroyama, you will be in my class, 2/10. School's starting, so let me bring you to the class.'  
  
********************  
  
(In the class)  
  
'Class stand,' said the class chairperson. Everyone greeted the teacher.  
  
'Settle down class. Today we have a new student. She has just come back from America. Miss Shiroyama, say something to them.' Belle nodded and then took a step forward.  
  
'I'm Shiroyama Belle. Nice to meet you.'  
  
'Belle, you will take the empty seat beside Rukawa-kun.' Belle looked at her seat as well as Rukawa. /// Great. I have this sleeping idiot sitting beside me. /// Belle took her seat and wondered what lies ahead for her in Shohoku.  
  
********************  
  
(Break time)  
  
/// It's finally break time! I can't wait to get out of class, it's so boring. It's much better being with Yukiko-chan. I shall go look for her./// Belle left for the class 2/5.  
  
'Hey Rukawa. Wake up. It's break time.' Rukawa stirred, opening his eyes. Following that, he took his basketball and went straight for the basketball court.  
  
'Belle-chan, how's class so far? What class are you in?'  
  
'Class is so boring. I almost fell asleep. I'm in 2/10 and I'm seating beside a sleeping idiot who drools too. Yukiko-chan, show me your basketball skills.'  
  
'Sure. Let's go now. The courts are empty now.'  
  
(Basketball court, Rukawa just did a dunk)  
  
'Who's that?' Belle asked. /// Oh my! He just did a dunk!!! ///  
  
'That's Rukawa Kaede. He is in the same class as you and is the sleeping idiot you were referring to just now.'  
  
'You sure he's Rukawa?' Belle looked at Yukiko disbelievingly. /// That sleeping drooling idiot sitting beside me is a basketball player? That's impossible! ///  
  
'I'm very sure. Rukawa is well-known in Kanagawa for his basketball skills. He is very good in basketball, but not as good as someone.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Sendoh Akira. Akira is the best player in Kanagawa, but Rukawa is good too.'/ Akira's the best! /  
  
'You sure?' said Belle, convinced that Rukawa is the best. After all, Rukawa is only in his second year in high school but his skills are definitely superior to most high school basketball players.  
  
'Yes. I'm positive. Hey, aren't I supposed to show you my skills?'  
  
'Yeah, I almost forgot. Go ahead!' Yukiko went into the courts and then she began to display the skills that Akira had taught her. /// Wow, I didn't know that Yukiko-chan is so good! But I still think Rukawa's better. /// Then, Yukiko dribbled the ball from half court and did a dunk similar to Rukawa's. /// Is that the dunk Rukawa did just now? Yukiko must be really good. Not many girl basketball players can do dunks, even in America. /// Rukawa turned and looked at Yukiko. *She is good, but not good enough. How can I let a girl do a dunk that's similar to mine? It's an insult. Never mind, I'll just do more difficult dunks to show her that she is not good enough.* Rukawa did a 360 degrees dunk.  
  
'Rukawa, nice dunk but I can do it too!' Yukiko yelled as she did a 360 degrees dunk too. Rukawa stared at her coldly, but he was impressed by Yukiko's skill. For a girl she is definitely one of the top girl basketball players in Japan. Yukiko smiled at him, 'This goes to show that your skills aren't as good as rumoured.'  
  
'Do'ahou.'  
  
'Don't go calling players you can't beat do'ahou. I've got a name. Sendoh Yukiko. Remember that. If you can't beat me, you can't beat my brother either.' Yukiko said, walking towards him. Belle could feel the tension between them and decided to break it up before they started fighting.  
  
'Yukiko-chan, I'm hungry. Let's go and grab a bite. Bye Rukawa.' Belle said, dragging Yukiko out of the courts.  
  
Rukawa said nothing as he watched at them leave. * Who's Sendoh Yukiko's brother? Could her brother be Akira? But Sendoh has never told me that he has a sister.*  
  
****************  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: Well that's the end. Hope you like it. Reviews please!!! Flames are welcome too. In fact, I think Bel-chan wants to flame her own birthday fic. *Laughing out loud* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. If they belong to me, I'll be rich!!!  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you Bel-chan for being my beta reader cum assistant writer. Love you so much. Anyway, here's chapter 2. . . Enjoy!  
  
*******************************  
  
/ indicates Yukiko's thoughts /  
  
// indicates Akira's thoughts //  
  
/// indicates Belle's thoughts///  
  
*indicates Rukawa's thoughts*  
  
~ indicates Koshino's thoughts ~  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Belle-chan, why did you pull me away?' Yukiko asked.  
  
'You were going to fight with Rukawa obviously I had to pull you away. Do you really hate him so much?'  
  
'I don't hate him. I just dislike him. He keeps on challenging Akira.'  
  
'Wait, who's Akira?'  
  
'Akira's my older brother. He is in Ryonan High. He is the best. He taught me all the basketball skills I know. I've a picture of him,' Yukiko replied, taking out a photo of Akira doing a lay up with 2 opponents blocking him.  
  
'What's with his hair? He looks like Sonic the Hedgehog,' Belle remarked. /// is having spiky hair the 'in' thing in Japan now?///  
  
'No, he doesn't!' Yukiko exclaimed. Belle rolled her eyes.  
  
'You're siding with him because he is your brother. Are you in love with him?' teased Belle.  
  
'You are asking me to commit incest with Akira?' Yukiko's eyes widened in shock 'Let's go to the canteen. I'm hungry,' Yukiko said, changing the subject, as she tugged Belle along. /Why did my heart beat furiously when Belle asked if I'm in love with Akira?/  
  
********************  
  
(ring~ring~ring)  
  
'Moshi, moshi. Otou-san, you want me to come home early for dinner? Iie. I refuse to, I have to practice tonight. They have just returned form America? Alright, I'll be home for dinner tonight.' *this is my chance to ask them all about the NBA *  
  
*********************  
  
(ring~ring~ring)  
  
'Otou-san, I was about to call you. May I go to my friend's house for dinner? Why? I really want to go-okay, okay, Otou-san, don't whine. All right, I'll go with you. But you must allow me to go to my friend's house tomorrow. Okay, see you tonight then,' Belle said before cutting off the line.  
  
'So, are you coming to my house?' Yukiko asked.  
  
'No. My father wants me to be home for dinner. Gomen, Yukiko-chan. However, I can go to your house tomorrow.'  
  
'Okay, see you tomorrow then. Bye Belle-chan!' /Since Belle's not coming to my house, I might as well go to Ryonan High./  
  
************************  
  
'Akira, you were awesome!' Koshino said, ' With you around we'll definitely get into IH.'  
  
'Hopefully so,' Akira replied, think of Shohoku, ' We need to intensify our training. I don't want to lose to Shohoku again.'  
  
'Akira!' A voice shouted. The duo stopped talking and turned around.  
  
'Yukiko? Why are you here?' Akira asked, walking towards her.  
  
'I want to play an one-on-one with you,' said Yukiko, holding out a basketball.  
  
'Akira, I didn't know you have a girlfriend,' Koshino winked, nudging him. Yukiko's face did an impression of a ripe tomato.  
  
'She is not my girlfriend, Koshino. She is my imoto.'  
  
'You imoto? I didn't know you have such a cute sister.'  
  
'Don't praise her. She'll get big headed.'  
  
'Hey!' Yukiko exclaimed, throwing the ball at Akira's face. Akira caught the ball just before it hit his face.  
  
'Not fast enough,' he remarked, flashing a cute smile, ' Koshino, you want to join us for a game?'  
  
'Alright. The loser treats the winners to a meal,' Koshino said, looking at Yukiko. ~this should be a piece of cake~  
  
'Get your money ready Koshino,' Yukiko said.  
  
************************  
  
'Otou-san, where are we going for dinner?' Belle asked.  
  
'At my buddy, Nishiro's house . The dinner is starting at 6.30p.m.'  
  
'What?! Otou-san, it's now 6.15p.m. We are going to be late!'  
  
'No fear, darling. Nishiro stays opposite us.'  
  
'You mean he's our neighbour?'  
  
'Yes. Now let's go.' Belle and her father left the house and arrived at Nishiro's house. /// Rukawas' residence? Could it be. . . ///  
  
'Welcome Takeshi, it's good to see you again,' said Nishiro as they shook hands.  
  
'Kon'nichiwa, Rukawa-san,' Belle said politely, bowing deeply.  
  
'Belle, the last time I saw you, you were only 5 foot tall. Now you are even taller than me! Which school are you in now?'  
  
'I'm now in Shohoku High.'  
  
'That's the same school my son's going to and me, when I was your age. Let me introduce you to my son, Kaede!' ///Kaede? Isn't that Rukawa's name? Oh no! Could it be ???/// Belle's heart lodged in her throat. /// if it's really him then what should I do?/// She lowered her head and look at the ground.  
  
'Takeshi and Belle, meet my son, Rukawa Kaede.' Belle took a deep breath and looked up. /// Oh my God! It really is Kaede!///  
  
'You are the girl at the basketball court.' Kaede said abruptly. Belle nodded shyly.  
  
'Kaede, don't be rude to our guests!' his Father reprimanded him.  
  
'Sorry. I'm Rukawa Kaede,' he said before strolling off.  
  
*********************  
  
'Koshino, how can you lose to a girl?' teased Akira, 'looks like you need a lot of practice.'  
  
'It's not my fault that I lose. She is your sister and she has learnt most of your skills.'  
  
'Anyway, today's dinner will be on Koshino,' Yukiko said happily, not wanting to cook.  
  
'Fine, but please, don't order expensive food. I can't afford it.'  
  
'Akira, where shall we go?' Yukiko asked  
  
'Any place is fine with me. How about home?'  
  
'Home?' Yukiko and Koshino said as the same time.  
  
'Yes, We'll buy groceries now and Yukiko can cook at home.'  
  
'Not fair!' Yukiko protested.  
  
'I'm the overall winner so I shall decide,' Akira smirked  
  
'I support Akira,' Koshino immediately said.  
  
'Bullies!,' Yukiko said, but still followed them to the Supermarket.  
  
****************  
  
'Belle-chan, did you enjoy your meal?' Miyuki, Kaede's mother asked.  
  
'Yes. Your cooking is great, even better than my mom's!' Belle exclaimed.  
  
'I'm glad that you've enjoyed your meal. Would like to go for a walk with Kaede?'  
  
'Sure, if he doesn't mind.'  
  
'I'm sure he doesn't mind. Kaede, you wouldn't mind right?' Miyuki asked, facing Kaede and flashing him a you-better-not-mind look.  
  
'Do I have a choice?' Kaede asked coldly.  
  
'No. So why don't the two of you get going now?' Miyuki said. Kaede stood up, without waiting for Belle, he left the house. Poor Belle had to run after him.  
  
'Do you have to walk so fast?' Belle asked, annoyed that Kaede is giving her a black face. Kaede stopped abruptly.  
  
'To tell you the truth, I do not wish to walk with you,' said Kaede. Belle stared hard at Kaede. /// Why is he so mean? Fine, since he is mean, I won't be nice to him either. ///  
  
'Alright, you can just leave me alone. I thought you were interested in finding more about Yukiko,' said Belle. Kaede's eyes widened.  
  
'How is Yukiko related to Sendoh Akira (refer to chapter 1)?' asked Kaede, really wanting to know.  
  
'Why should I bother to tell you?'  
  
'I'll do anything if you tell me how Yukiko's related to Akira.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Don't let me repeat myself,' hissed Kaede  
  
'Fine,' Belle paused, ' Yukiko is Akira's sister.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Yukiko said so herself.'  
  
'Oh. So how's life in America?'  
  
'well. it's very nice,' replied Belle, not knowing what else to say. Rukawa sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Nice? Is that all you can say?'  
  
'Gomen, Otou-san hardly let me go out with my friends. The only time I'm allow to leave home is when there's school or when there's a basketball match.'  
  
'Oh. Do you play basketball?'  
  
'Iie. I'm not a sports person. I can't run, jump or play any kind of sports, but I'm very observant,' said Belle, proud of herself. /// Finally, I can talk to Rukawa./// 'I'm as good as a coach. I can teach people how to play basketball.' she continued.  
  
'Mendokuso! (something like irritating )' Kaede bellowed, couldn't stand her talking anymore. Belle's eyes widened with shock. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
'Gomen ne,' Belle cried as she ran home. *shit! What have I done?*  
  
************************  
  
'Yukiko-chan, you are such a good cook,' Koshino praised, amazed that Yukiko is good in both basketball and cooking.  
  
'Of course,' Akira said, ' I've personally trained her in the finer art of cooking for me.'  
  
'Don't you take all the credit,' Yukiko said as she snatched up a frying pan and 'bonked' hard him on the head, flattening his spikes.  
  
'What did you do that for?!' snapped Akira, ' It took me hours to do my hair!!!'  
  
'Are you sure it took you only hours?' Yukiko retorted, ' I bet it takes you days. Oh no! I've never seen you wash your hair before! The gel on your hair must be ancient!'  
  
'Hah! That's only because I bathe in school. Koshino can be my witness.' The siblings turned and stared hard at Koshino. Cold sweat broke out on Koshino's forehead. ~ What am I doing to do? If I side with Akira, I wont get to eat Yukiko's cooking any more. But if I side with Yukiko, Akira will skin me alive during trainings ~ 'Koshino, you will be my witness right?' asked Akira with a sly smile.  
  
'Koshino dear, if you side with me, I'll cook you 3 meals a day,' Yukiko said, smiling sweetly.  
  
'I.' Koshino hedged.  
  
'Koshino, you will side with me right?' Akira pressed.  
  
'Shut up, Hedgehog!'  
  
'Who are you calling a hedgehog?!'  
  
'You! Sendoh Akira, otherwise known as Sonic the Hedgehog!' / Thank you Belle (refer to the top of this chapter)/  
  
'Sonic? The cartoon character?'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
'Cool. I love Sonic. He is fast and I hope I can be as fast him.'  
  
'Don't worry. Your speed is comparable to Sonic's.' Both Akira and Yukiko laughed.  
  
Koshino sat at the dining table, eyes widened and a massive sweat drop found its way down his face ~ What's wrong with this pair of siblings? ~  
  
************************  
  
To be continued..  
  
************************  
  
For those who don't know whose Sonic:  
  
Sonic is this Hedgehog that is blue in colour. He is fast, very fast. Maybe even faster than the road runner.  
  
*************************** 


End file.
